


Will Byers : Hello friend

by guardian21



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardian21/pseuds/guardian21
Summary: Will Byers: You're back. You were gone for a while. I'm glad you're still with me. You know what happens when one adventures on own, right?('Will Byers : Hello friend' is reimagination of events from TV series + comics.)
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Reader, Will Byers & Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer, Will Byers & The Party, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Will Byers : Hello friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world = 'What Will Byers talks to us {reader}.' 
> 
> [Bold] Hello world [/Bold] = 'What Will Byers talks out loud.'
> 
> [Underline] Hello world [/Underline] = 'What others talk out loud.' 
> 
> [Italic] (Hello world) [/Italic] = 'What we {reader} observe or think.'

Where that thing went? Do you see it? What is this smell?

_ (Will comes inside home) _

Lights aren't working.

**''Mom? Jonathan? Is anybody home?''**

Where's everyone? Where am i?

_ (Comes outside) _

Is anyone out there? What is this place?There's no one on road.

That thing followed me from here. I was coming home from Mike's.

''William Byers, where are you?''

_ (a strange voice from woods) _

The voice, someone is searching for me.

**''Hello? I'm here.''**

Where?

Why is everything so dark? As if this place hates light.

There's light there.

_ (a strange figure appears in woods) _

Is that a spirit?!

Where did she go? Who was that girl? Am i hallucinating?

In campaigns, Spirit of the woods would guide us to quests.

''Will''

_(strange voice)_

''Buddy, Where are you?''

**''I'm right here.''**

Friend, Do you see them?

They are in Mirkwood, searching for me.

_(He walks towards woods)_

Mirkwood, is a made up name. Have you read 'The Hobbit'? It's the greatest forest of the Northern world.

This one isn't as vast, But the trees, flowers, animals, all the nature flourishes here.

That's Castle byers. Usually you could see rabbits around, birds chirping, like Rhosgobel of Radagast.

We made it just like my drawing. It was raining that day but we kept building it, kept believing. Don't you love when imagination comes to life?

This place, It's Strange and Dark. It's cold out here.

'Will the wise' would have casted Wizard Eye spell.

This isn't D&D.

We need to go home. We need to find a way.

This place, it looks like same but there are no other people.

_(at home)_

Do you think we can communicate using tv like in Poltergeist?

I'm such an idiot.

Look, That damaged part on wall is here too. It's been there since i was 7. I don't remember how that happened.

Wait, I need to find my walkie. I don't use it much. We live far away.

It might be under bed.

_ (Will puts gun on bed.) _

_ (He hesitantly tries to find walkie under bed.) _

Just little further. I get nightmares about this.

There, found it.

**''Hello it's Will byers. Can anybody hear me? Over''**

_ (Crackling voices from walkie) _

Who? Who is this?

**''Mom? Mom it's... it's me.''**

_ (footsteps) _

That noise, Are those footsteps? Tell me you are hearing them too. Something is coming.

''Will? Will''

It's close.

Is that.. Is that the monster?

"Will!"

_ (footsteps are getting closer) _

I need to get that gun.

_ (A strange brave attempt, Will picks up the shotgun from bed.) _

_ (trying to make as less noise as possible) _

''What shhh you done sh my-''

_ (hand is on trigger) _

What 'Will the wise' would have done?

* * *

You're back. You were gone for a while.

I'm glad you're still with me.

You know what happens when one adventures on own right? Always stick with party.

I can talk to you, right?

This is a scary place. I miss home.

There's no ammo left. We need to find a way to communicate with mom. Walkie isn't getting signal.

Wait, Mom doesn't have walkie, was she on telephone?

_ (Will picks up telephone) _

''Shhhhhhh shhhh''

**''Hh...Hello?''**

''Shhhhre are shhh you hon-''

**''Mom!''**

''Shhhckkk''

_ (Silence from other side) _

_ (He rushes to his room) _

Come, Hurry.

We need to try with walkie.

"Should I stay or should I go? 

_ (Music starts playing from streo) _

If you say that you are mine 

I'll be here 'till the end of time" 

Is that from the real room?

It's a cool song.

The first time i listened to this, We were in room, listening to streo and mom-dad had fight on phone. He didn't return.

Some times Jonathan asks me ' _What do i think of him?'._

Honestly, I don't know. I don't remember much.

He wanted me to play baseball.

I miss them, Jonathan and Mom.

_ (Will's eyes are teary) _

* * *

"Talk to me"

_ (Mom said.) _

"Where are you"

"Tell me honey."

_ (footsteps) _

"What should i do."

_ (He points at letter 'R') _

_ (Points at letter 'U') _

_ (footsteps are getting closer) _

_ (Points at letter 'N') _

_ (That thing, Strong like bear, Standing on 2 feet, looking like some giant scary man. It has no face.) _

_ (Will runs towards front door.) _

_ (But that thing is going towards the wall, towards Joyce.) _

_ (He throws a book, trying to distract the monster.)_

_ (He is running, Monster starts to follow him.) _

_ (Running on road, sweating.) _

* * *

"Will?"

(The strange figure _said.)_

"Will!"

"Your mom, she's coming for you."

_ (He is trembling in cold. Eyes half open.) _

**"Hurry"**

"Just hold on a little longer"

"Will..."

_ (She disappears.) _

_ (Wooden fort, decorated with drawings. Microscope & seashells on a box, A stuffed lion on bed.) _

_ (There's a baseball bat in corner.) _

_ (Comics books on right side.) _

I didn't realise you were back.

I dreamed, i was leaving myself and that spirit was talking to me.

An Elf!

Do you play dungeons & dragons?

We play a lot. People think it's a stupid game.

It's not. It's a form of storytelling where imagination rules, A place where you can truly be yourself.

Together party fights monsters.

Friendship and adventures.

_ (Besides Will, there's a toy? A man with leather Jacket & Brown pants) _

Mike gifted me that. It's from star wars.

**''Well, come on and let me know**

_ (He starts singing) _

**Should I stay or should I go?**

**Should I stay or should I go now?**

**Should I stay or should I go now?**

**If I go, there will be ..."**

_ (Footsteps are getting closer) _

_ (Will's heart is pumping, sweat running down face.) _

* * *

\- End of Chapter 1 - 


End file.
